


Broken Love

by ArticulateDream



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Dark, F/M, Gen, There is no happy here, but only then
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 10:45:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArticulateDream/pseuds/ArticulateDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow wanders when she thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Love

Willow listens to the screams at night. They are loud and long and high. Once upon a time Willow screamed like that. Once upon a time the sight and smell and texture of blood frightened the young woman. That was a time when she wore fluffy sweaters and danced in the sunlight.

She doesn't wear the sweaters anymore, that was a time when her mind was whole and she was naive. Now she smiles to the screams of people she once knew. Her eyes fill with a cold fire and when they scream especially loud, or especially long she smiles and bites her lip in glee.

The people she used to know say she is broken. That he broke her. She told him that once. He smiled and laughed that low dark laugh that brought her to him the first time. It is a laugh that is filled with darkness and exudes sexuality. After she told him, the people she used to know disappeared and the screams began.

Now people don't tell her she's broken. But she doesn't talk to people either. She just laughs at them as they scream. She can still talk and sing and reason. And love. Love the man that took her friends and tortured them in the basement until the only noises they make are broken screams.

They told her she was broken, broken by the man she loved. Now they're the broken ones. Truly broken by the same.

Someone told her a long time ago that he wasn't Angel anymore.

She knows now, what she realised then.

She really doesn't care.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how, when or why this happened. But it did. 
> 
> I blame Angelus and Willow.


End file.
